


To love and to cherish

by Ahsokalives2223



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Mal, Daughter of Maleficent, Evie, Daughter of Evil Queen, Jay, Son of Jafar,Carlos, Son of Cruella De Vil, Uma, Ursule, Undine, Daughters of Ursula, Gil, Gaston Jr, Gaston the third, Sons of Gaston, Harriet, Harry, Cj, Children of Captain Hook, Meria, Daughter of Ernesto De La Cruz, Freddy, Cecilia, Daughters of Dr.Facilier, and Dizzy, Daughter of Drizella, have suffered under their parents care, now their suffering has been noticed and they are about to be rescued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE, FORCED PROSTITUTION, MURDER, AND EXTREAM CHILD ABUSE, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.
> 
> So, I mainly write in star wars but I have multiple fandoms that I enjoy and decided to give this one a go, mainly because the plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone.
> 
> Speaking, and thoughts.
> 
> We will start from the beginning of the movie, where we will see Ben talking to his parents and the abuse of Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Harry, Cj, Harriet, Gil, Meria, and the others.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot, the words at the beginning are from the movie, not from me.

Ben.

_ “How is it possible that you’re being crowned King next month? You’re just a baby!” _ Dad said, as usual, teasing me, Mom saved me as Moms do, _ “He’s turning 16, Dear.” _ Mom said as she folded a jacket, _ “Hey Pops.” _ I said smiling at the 2 of them,  _ “Gosh! 16? That’s far too young to be crowned King. I didn’t make a good decision until I was at least 42.” _ He said oh no, he’s going to get himself in trouble again.

_ “Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.”  _ Mom said glaring at him, _ “Ah, it was either you or a teapot.” _ Dad said jokingly, Mom gave him a look that made him rethink his choice of words, _ “Kidding, I’m only kidding.” _ He said sheepishly, _ “Mom, Dad….” _ I said as I started to move before Lumire tutted at me, _ “I’ve chosen my first official proclamation. I’ve decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.” _ I said cheerfully my parents looked completely shocked, _ “Every time I look out to the Island, I feel like they’ve been abandoned.” _ I said defending my position.

_ “ The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?” _ Dad said angerliy, _ “ We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most, I’ve already chosen them.” _ I said, _ “Have you now?” _ Dad asked, _ “I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?” _ Mom said,  _ “Drizella, Captain Hook, Gaston, Ernesto De La Cruz, Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Dr.Facilier, Ursula, and Maleficent.” _ I said nervously knowing that the last 3 would not go over well, _ “DR.FACILIER, URSLA, AND MALEFICENT! THEY ARE THE WORST VILLIANS IN THE LAND, I WON’T HEAR OF THIS, THEY ARE GUILTY OF UNSPEAKABLE CRIMES.”  _ Dad said, _ “Dad, I wouldn’t have suggested them if I was not worried, I looked at reports by Yen Sid, according to him he has seen the daughters of Ursula nearly drowned if they do not do as she pleases, Uma, her eldest, has fallen in love with Harry Hook, Ursula no longer allows her to stay at her house, although she is still forced to work at her restaurant, the daughter of Dr. Facilier both suffer from depression and possible abuse, although he has never been able to confirm it, and he has seen the daughter of Maleficent being forced into prostitution, she is also malnourished.” _ I said as Lumire left the room and I showed my parents the files, their faces dropped as they looked at the pictures of the 6 girls, _ “Oh my.” _ Mom said, _ “I suppose they do need help, but what is with all of the other children?” _ Dad said, _ “Simple, some are extremely abused, such as the sons of Gaston, the son of Cruella De Vil and the daughter of Ernesto De La Cruz, all of whom suffer physical abuse, mental abuse, and maybe sexual abuse, the daughter of Drizella is close with the youngest daughter of Dr. Facilier, and the children of Captain Hook, the son of Jafar, and the daughter of Evil Queen are suspected victims of forced child prostitution.” _ I explained as I went to their files on my tablet.

They sighed but otherwise agreed to let them come over to Auradon.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Time Passes/Carlos.

I woke up to hear my mother screaming at me, I quickly got up, got dressed, and did my chores quickly so that I could meet up with the others, but my mother decided to beat me up…. With a staff,  _ “YOU ARE WORTHLESS, I WISH THEY HAD LET ME KILL YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN!” _ She screamed at me as she beat me with the staff before leaving me alone to go drink, mumbling about my worthlessness.

I finished up cleaning up hell hall before leaving to meet up at the hideout, I saw Dizzy and Celcia walking together with Freddy keeping a close eye on them so that none of the creepos try to touch them, I walked over to them,  _ “Hey Freddy, Dizzy, and Cecilia.” _ I said smiling at the 2 13-year olds who turned to look at me before going back to gossiping.

We finally arrived at the hideout where all the others were already waiting for us, Dizzy and Ceilia went to a corner of the room to ignore us, the others were sitting on the couch, minus Mal, she was painting on the walls again, _ “So, are we going to school today or are we staying here?” _ I asked but I already knew the answer, I could see that Meria, Gil, and Evie were injured, not to severely but sever enough that we would need to stay here in order to treat them, _ “Staying here for today, maybe tomorrow, Carlos.” _ Jay said as he braided Evie’s hair for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Li Shang.

King Adam and Queen Belle wanted me and my team to be the one to go get the teens, something about making sure their parents don’t try to prevent us from taking them, I sighed before knocking on Malificent’s door, hoping that Maladia would answer instead of her mother, unfortunately for me, that was not the case, as Maleficent opened the door, _ “What do you want? I have done nothing recently.” _ She said obnoxiously, _ “By Royal degree of Crown Prince Benjamin, the children of the Isle of the Lost will gradually be brought over to Auradon, your daughter has been chosen as one of the first.” _ I said in my Captain's voice, or at least, that’s what Lonnie calls it, _ “She’s not here, I assume she’s either at school or at her little hideout.” _ Maleficent said before slamming the door in my face.

The others continued like this, none of these so-called parents knew where their children were, we finally tried the school, I looked at all of the children, their clothes hung off their bodies, all of their skin was pale, most looked malnourished, though there were a few who looked well taken care of, my heart dropped as more children went by us, a few giving us a fearful look before running off, we found Yen Sid’s class, thankfully, he wasn’t in a class and may be able to tell us where they are, _ “Ah, Captain Li, how may I help you?” _ Yen Sid asked as he smiled at us from his desk, _ “Crown Prince Benjamin has ordered that 17 of your students be brought over to Auradon to be given a chance at a normal life, we were hoping that you would know where they are since their parents don’t know.” _ I said, _ “If these 17 students are who I think they are, then yes, I can help you locate them.” _ Yen Sid said as he got out a map and marked something on it, _ “X marks the spot, in order to get in, you’ll see a sign that says, ‘Warning! Flying rocks!’ You throw a rock at it _ **_,_ ** _ a gate will open on the steps, go up the steps and it will lead you straight to their hideout, though I will warn you, they are very skeptical and very protective of each other, do not touch them without their permission.” _ He continued, _ “Thank you, you are way more helpful than their parents.” _ I thanked him as I took the map and left the school, although, my heart felt like it was about to burst when I realized that I had to leave so many children to suffer while I take away 17 of them to a better life.

  
We made our way to the teens hideout, one of my men threw the rock and we made our way up to them, when we arrived, we were greeted by 5 of the teens stood at us, with makeshift weapons in their hands, _ “ We are not here to harm you, we are here on orders of the Crown Prince, he has ordered that you be given a chance for a better life in Auradon.” _ I said gently to the scared teens, _ “How do we know you’re telling the truth?” _ One boy with blonde hair asked, _ “You don’t, but I can see that 3 of you are injured, let one of my medics treat them.” _ I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended sort of on a cliffhanger but I was unsure on how to end this chapter so this is what you get.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post another chapter later [Mainly because I meant to publish this yesterday].
> 
> This is in loving memory of Cameron Boyce, May 28, 1999-July 6, 2019.
> 
> It wasn't until after his death, that I realized that Cameron was only a few months older than my sister, my sister was born in October and he was born in May of the same year, ironically enough, my sister is an artist as well.


End file.
